


It's A Roller Coaster

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions others, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: A scheduling-conflict leads to a tradition being slightly changed. How exactly was Kimi swayed to go on the roller coasters by himself?





	It's A Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw the video of Kimi going on the roller coasters alone, this is what came out of a talk about that. Endless thanks to the sappuchino for the talk, and Jash for giving me some writing time. :)

Landing in another country was always the same controlled chaos. The most important bases were already covered – everyone had arrived safely, everyone’s luggage was on the right continent, and Maurizio had found a spot to have a cigarette while looking over the schedule for the weekend. The plan looked the same as it always did: some of the usual press-engagements and of course, the annual ride on the Ferrari World roller coasters. He wasn’t even worried as he skimmed through the itinerary.

“Oh no...” someone said next to him. Britta was looking at the papers over his shoulder, looking very pale.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sebastian can’t do that,” she said, pointing to the Ferrari-event, “he’s got a press conference.”

Maurizio looked at the papers. This was not good, not good at all. He knew his boys too well to think this wouldn’t cause problems.

“I’ll go get him so we can talk about this,” Stefania said, obviously seeing the same problem as the others and rushing off to find Kimi.

 

\--

 

“... and so for this year we think maybe that you should do it on your own,” Maurizio finished explaining the clashing schedules and Kimi was taking it surprisingly well. At least it looked like he was taking it well; he hadn’t moved a muscle since Maurizio started talking. Stefania nodded with a smile, standing next to Maurizio as backup in case Kimi would need convincing. Kimi looked from Maurizio to her and back again before taking a deep breath.

“No.”

Maurizio and Stefania didn’t know what to say, and the Finn was apparently done talking. He took his sunglasses from the neck of his shirt and Maurizio could feel the conversation slipping away.

“Kimi, you have to.”

“No.”

“Kimi, it’ll be fun!”

“No.”

“You would rather do the interviews?”

“No...”

“Good, then you’ll do this.”

“No.”

 

Giving up, Maurizio sighed and looked at Stefania, who also looked kind of put out. Kimi nodded at them both and left.

“He wasn’t happy,” Stefania said, looking after him.

“He can’t _not_ do it just because Sebastian isn’t doing it!” Maurizio said, getting a little frustrated. “I know they are friends but this is...”

“Let me talk to Britta,” Stefania interrupted. Maurizio deflated. He’d never hear the end of it if they didn’t get at least one of the drivers on that goddamned roller coaster.

 

\--

 

“Kimi?” Sebastian said, peeking in to Kimi’s room in the motorhome. Kimi sat up on his fold-out bed, putting the data on the table.

“Maurizio said you don’t want to go on the roller coaster?” Sebastian closed the door behind himself and sat down next to Kimi.

“We always do it together,” Kimi said, taking Sebastian’s hand. They didn’t have many traditions, but they shared the private joke that it had been the first time they had held hands in public. Nobody had paid them much mind; the Ferrari roller coasters had made better men do way worse things than grab for each other’s hands during a steep drop. Still, it had left them both snickering and a bit daring for the rest of the day, and that was the tradition.

“I know,” Sebastian said, giving Kimi’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t get out of the press conference though, and if you don’t do it Maurizio will kill you.”

“I don’t care I just don’t want to do it.” Kimi shrugged.

“But it’s tradition,” Sebastian said with a pout.

“Tradition is we do it together,” Kimi stuck his bottom lip out and started laughing when Sebastian gave him a sour look. Suddenly there was a bit of a glint in the German’s eyes and he got up and sat back down across Kimi’s legs.

“Kimi...” he said, his voice a lot more honeyed than just a second ago.

“Seb...” Kimi replied, showing it’d take more than a little sweet-talking to get him to budge on this. Sebastian adjusted Kimi’s collar and put his arms around his neck.

“Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind..?”

Kimi shook his head.

“Are you completely sure..?” Sebastian said, wiggling his hips a little.

“We would do _that_ anyway,” Kimi smirked. Sebastian was really losing it if he thought a little teasing would get him to do the stupid roller coaster press-thing.

“Maybe...” Sebastian stroked his fingers down Kimi’s chest, toying with the edge of one of the many corporate logos on the shirt. “But maybe I didn’t mean just _that_...”

Kimi raised an eyebrow at him, but Sebastian had found some interesting lines to trace with his fingers and ignored him for a little bit.

“So what did you mean?” Kimi finally gave in and asked. Sebastian looked back up at him like he’d forgotten he was there, blinking at him with a smile and then biting his bottom lip coyly. It had been years, so many years, and Seb still knew _exactly_ how to get to him.

“I was thinking... maybe...” Sebastian leaned in close and whispered in Kimi’s ear. First, he didn’t react. Then his eyebrows went up, interest piqued. Then his hold on Sebastian’s hips got very firm.

“You... you didn’t bring it,” he said. His voice was a lot breathier than he’d intended. Sebastian nodded slowly at him, his smile getting bigger and bigger. It didn’t happen too often, but sometimes Kimi felt equal parts excited and apprehensive by things Sebastian did. He really liked it when it happened.

 

\--

 

“So, Sebastian,” Ted said, holding out the microphone and looking ridiculous in his shorts, “you’ll miss the Ferrari roller coaster-ride today?”

“It’s okay, I'll ride something later,” Sebastian said, instantly regretting it but hoping Ted would take it as a joke. He forced a laugh, and the reporters who had heard laughed along. He gave them an honest, amused smile. Nobody would notice a little thing like that anyway.

 

\--

 

Kimi looked at the roller coaster which was basically just a twist going straight up, first forward and then back again. He’d rather have tackled it with Sebastian, but it didn’t look that bad.

“Getting cold feet?” Mark said from beside him, not looking completely sure about this himself.

“No problem,” Kimi said with a smile, “I think I am going to enjoy it very much.”

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
